HOPE
by dway.kiryu
Summary: Laki-laki itu membuat ku merasa begitu nyaman,, dengan kata-kata yang ia ucapkan, dengan senyuman yang ia tujukan dan dengan semua perlakuan yang ia berikan. Aku,,, aku tertipu.. aku merasa begitu tertipu.. ku kira selama ini semua karna adanya rasa itu. Ternyata aku hanya merasa salah paham.
1. Chapter 1

Laki-laki itu membuat ku merasa begitu nyaman,, dengan kata-kata yang ia ucapkan, dengan senyuman yang ia tujukan dan dengan semua perlakuan yang ia berikan.

Aku,,, aku tertipu.. aku merasa begitu tertipu.. ku kira selama ini semua karna adanya rasa itu. Ternyata aku hanya merasa salah paham.

"_hei,, kau sudah datang..? aku menunggu mu sejak tadi. Kau ini lama sekali!" _ ucap pria berambut soft pink dan bertampang cukup keren.

"_iyah,, gommen natsu.. aku bangun kesiangan .."_

Ini ceritaku, lucy heartfilia. Aku ingin membaginya kepada kalian.

Selamat membaca ^_^

Aku melihatnya dari belakang,, tinggi badannya, bahunya, lebar pundaknya, cara berjalannya dan juga.. langkah kakinya. Aku mengingatnya. Aku melihatnya dari samping, hidungnya, matanya, lengannya.. aku mengingatnya. Aku melihatnya dari hadapannya, tatapan matanya, senyumnya, raut wajahnya, dan aura nya . aku mengingatnya.. aku mengingat itu semua sampai saat ini, tapi kali ini, aku tak melihatnya dari sisinya. Aku melihat dari sudut kejauhan, tangan yang biasa ku kagumi, menggenggam tangan kecil seorang gadis manis berambut pendek.

Sesak,,, aku merasa begitu sesak.. seakan aku ingin berteriak kesakitan dan sulit bernafas .

Aku merasa dia begitu jauh,, dan semakin jauh.

**2 bulan yang lalu**

"_yak,, natsu.. jangan cepat-cepat. Aku lelah bodoh.. "_

"_hahaha… ayo lah lucy.. bersemangatlah… " _

"_Ya ya.. oke.. dasar cerewet.."_

Kami sama-sama bersepeda ke sekolah dengan semangat di pagi hari .

**Saat pulang sekolah **

Di taman yang sepi dan luas di musim gugur yang begitu nyaman . aku merasa damai. Di bawah pohon besar dengan daun-daun yang berguguran, semua itu terasa begitu indah dan damai.. apalagi disampingku ada seorang pria tampan yang tersenyum dan bercanda dengan ku,, itu lebih membuat ku merasa nyaman. Senyumnya,, membuat aku begitu blushing.. (_tertawa kecil didalam hati) _

"_natsu, setelah ini kau akan melanjutkan kemana?"_

"_mm,, entah lah luce,, aku juga belum memikirkan itu. Kalau kau?"_

"_mm,, aku juga belum memikirkannya, makanya aku tanya padamu. "_

"_apa kau akan sekolah lagi? Aku rasa, aku ingin bekerja saja, lalu menikah. "_

_**Ekhm.. aku merasa jantungku langsung berdegup kencang. "menikah?" **__ hati ku bertanya-tanya. _

"_memangnya menikah itu mudah? "_

"_mungkin,, kalau aku tidak mencobanya. Aku juga tidak akan tahu kan. "_

"_mm,, yah.. sepertinya aku juga ingin menikah.. "_

"_kita menikah saja luce,, !" _ ucap natsu asal

"_a.. apa? " _

"_hehe.. aku hanya bercanda.. hehe"_

"_hmm,, aku kecewa. Sungguh kecewa "(__**aku berkata didalam hati)**_

aku kira semua yang dikatakannya sungguh-sungguh. Tapi selama ini ku pahami ternyata semua yang di katakannya padaku hanyalah candaan. Dia memang suka bercanda. Tapi bagiku, candaannya itu keterlaluan. Mungkin ini salahku yang selalu menggunakan hati saat bersamanya.

" _hei natsu, weekend ini kita mau kemana ?"_

"_mm,, entahlah. Enaknya kemana? "_

"_mm.. aku,, ingin ketaman hiburan. Apa kau mau?"_

"_oh,, boleh juga. Kita juga sudah lama tidak kesana."_

"_baiklah,… "_

_**Saat kita nanti naik gondola, aku ingin mengatakannya. Aku ingin mengatakan semuanya. Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan dia katakana selanjutnya. Yang terpenting, aku bisa mengatakannya. **_

_**WEEKEND DATANGG.. **_

_**GO TO TAMAN BERMAIN **_

"_wah,, akhirnya kita sampai juga.. kau ingin naik apa pertama-tama luce?"_

"_mm,,, apa yah. Aku ingin naik semuanya. "_

"_ya,, aku juga ingin naik semuanya. Tapi bagaimana kalo kita naik gondola dulu?"_

"_a..apa? ja.. jangan.. natsu.. kita naik yang lain saja dulu!"_

"_kenapa kau gagap begitu? Apa kau takut? Kau takut yah? Hahaha"_

"_enak saja, aku tidak takut.. aku hanya merasa gondola merupakan wahana menarik yang harus dinikmati akhir-akhir.. "_

"_masa sih? Ya baiklah. Aku ikut kata mu saja. "_

"_um.. ayo.. "_

Aku dan natsu menaiki wahana satu persatu. Jantung ku sangat berdebar-debar di saat hari menjelang sore. Hingga rasanya dadaku semakin sesak.

"_nah lucy.. sekarang tinggal gondola yang terakhir.. ayo naik ituh. "_

"_um,, apakah benar ini yang terakhir? Baiklah.. ayo .. "_

"_kau tidak takut kan? "_

"_tentu saja tidak, kau tidak melihat aku dari tadi bolak-balik naik wahana extreme?"_

"_ya,, habis, wajahmu tegang begitu.. haahaha.. "_

"_natsu-kun.. kau disini? "_

"_wah, lissana-chan. Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu disini. "_

" _iyah,, kau dengan siapa?"_

"_ini teman sekelas ku, sahabatku. Luce hearthfilia"_

"_oh,, yoroshikune lucy-san !"_

"_um,, ya.. yoroshikune lissana… " __**dia manis. Manis sekali. **_

kenapa tiba-tiba aku merasa kalau natsu seperti berbeda. Dia tersenyum dengan berbeda..

aku.. aku.. sepertinya aku merasa … cemburu

"_lissana , kita akan naik gondola ini. Ayo ikut.. kita bertiga bisa naik bersama. "_

"_oh, apakah boleh? "_

"_tentu saja.. yak kan luce,, ?"_

Dengan wajah yang penuh senyum dan semangat ituh, mana mungkin aku bisa menolak permintaannya.. padahal .. saat ini..

"_ya tentu saja.. ayo kita naik bersama. Kan lebih asik kalau bersama-sama. " __**padahal dalam hati terasa nusuk bingit gitu. **_

Hm.. hari ini rencana ku gagal. Bukannya pemandngan yang manis yang ku lihat. Tapi malah pemandangan yang membuat hati ku sungguh terluka.

_Natsu.. kau begitu jahat.. hiks.. _ tanpa sadar pipi ku basah karna tetesan air mata yang terus mengalir ini..

**DISEKOLAH **

"_luce,, ohayou.. ?"_

"_oh, natsu.. ohayou.. "_

"_kau kenapa luce, sepertinya tidak bersemangat hari ini?"_

"_ah,, tidak. Sepertinya aku hanya kurang enak badan. Mungkin aku kelelahan. "_

"_oh,, begitu. Apa kau mau istirahat saja di UKS. "_

"_mm,, tidak. Aku baik-baik saja. "_

"_baiklah.. pulang sekolah, apa kau mau mampir ke taman biasa?"_

"

_"mm.. baiklah. Mungkin aku akan merasa lebih baik setelah kesana. "_

Sepulang sekolah, aku dan natsu pergi ketaman yang biasa kita datangi. Memang benar, aku merasa jauh lebih baik. Karna aku menemukan kembali natsu yang selama ini bersama ku. Kemarin aku benar-benar merasa kehilangan sosok natsu yang ku kenal. Dia berpaling, atau mungkin hanya karna persaan cemburu padanya. Aku tidak bisa membedakannya. Tapi kemarin misi ku gagal. Apa aku harus melanjutkan dan melakukan misi itu disini, sekarang? Aku bertanya-tanya di dalam pikiranku sendiri. Hingga rasanya kepala ku begitu sakit. Tapi melihat senyumannya, dan candaannya, membuat semua rasa sakit ini hilang.. dia adalah obat yang sangat ampuh untuk ku . .

"_luce,, kau sudah lebih baik?"_

_"ya,, ku rasa begitu. Terima kasih, karna telah mengajakku kesini"_

_"tak perlu berterima kasih.. kita kan teman. "_

_"ah,, i.. iya.. kita teman.. "_

_"luce, kau ingat gadis yang kemarin kan ?"_

_" iyah , aku ingat. Memangnya kenapa natsu?"_

_"dia adalah teman ku di rumah yang sebelumnya. Di kota yang dulu. Kami adalah teman baik. "_

_"oh, lalu kenapa kemarin dia bisa ada di sini. ?"_

_"dia bilang, dia dan keluarganya pindah kesini seminggu yang lalu. Karena pekerjaan ayahnya yang berpindah-pindah. Jadi mereka semua ikut pindah. "_

_"oh. Begitu, lalu apa sekarang dia akan menetap di magnolia?"_

_"entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi aku berharap dia bisa tinggal."_

_"mm.. "_

_"kau tau luce,, ?"_

_"tau apa?"_

_"dia orang yang membuat jantungku berdebar, dulu aku pernah kehilangannya. Dan aku sangat senang saat ini aku bertemu dengannya lagi. "_

_"hm,, begitu.. ah. Kurasa aku harus pulang natsu. Aku masih merasa lelah. "_

_"oh, begitu. Baiklah, biar aku antar ."_

_"tidak perlu. Aku bisa sendiri koq. Dan aku juga ingin sendiri. "_

_"mm… oke."_

Aku berjalan sendiri sore itu, aku merasa kesakitan. Tapi aku tidak melihat luka sedikitpun. Aku berjalan perlahan, lemas, bagai orang yang tidak bersemangat hidup. Esok hari, hari-hariku mulai berubah menjadi suram, tapi tak ada yang berubah dari natsu. Dia tetap ceria seperti biasa, apalagi sekarang lissana sudah masuk kesekolah yang sama dengan kami. aku merasa sudah tak sanggup melihat mereka.

2 bulan disini begitu menyiksa ku. Hari terakhir aku sekolah, aku melihat mereka pulang bersama. Tangan yang dulu ku kagumi, menggenggam erat tangan seorang gadis manis dihadapan ku.

Selamat tinggal magnolia, selamat tinggal natsu.. aku yakin. Kau tidak akan merindukan aku.


	2. Chapter 2

**hope-Chapter 2-hope**

3 tahun berlalu setelah aku meninggalkan magnolia, dan telah 2 tahun ini aku melanjutkan kuliahku.

Aku tinggal sendiri di kota ini, orang tua ku sudah meninggal 1 tahun yang lalu. Tapi aku tidak sendirian disini, ada pria tampan berambut hitam yang selalu menemani hari-hari ku. Jadi aku tak pernah merasa kesepian di kota ini.

"_gray,, aku merindukan orang tua ku.. "_

_"benarkah? Di magnolia? Kau ingin kesana?"_

_"iyah, aku ingin mengunjungi mereka. Sebentar lagi kan kita liburan. "_

_"mm.. iyah. Apa aku boleh ikut?"_

_"a.. apa tidak apa-apa jika kau ikut? "_

_"memangnya kenapa?"_

_"aku takut membuat orang tua mu khawatir."_

_"tenang saja, mereka akan mengijinkannya,. Aku kan sudah dewasa. "_

_"masa sih kau sudah dewasa?"_

_"iyah, apa kau tak percaya? Apa perlu aku buktikan?.. haha"_

_"haha,, ku rasa kau bukan dewasa tapi sudah seperti orang tua.. __J Haha"_

_"hwa.. kemari kau.. dasar nakal.. "_

Aku berlari-larian bersama dengan gray, kekasih ku yang menemaniku selama 3 tahun ini. Keluarga gray sudah seperti keluarga ku sendiri. Jika aku butuh apapun, mereka selalu ada.

3 hari kemudian aku dan gray pergi ke magnolia mengunjungi makam orang tua ku dan juga rumah bibi ku. Perjalanan 10 jam yang melelahkan tapi menyenangkan karna gray selalu menemaniku.

Sesampainya kami di rumah bibi ku, aku langsung terbaring di kasur karna kelelahan, begitu pula gray yang tertidur pulas di sofa kamarku. Aku terbangun dan meghampiri gray yang terlelap, matanya yang terpejam sangat lucu, dia kelihatan lebih tampan,, _ah, ternyata dia setampan ini.. ? kenapa aku baru menyadarinya? _Aku blushing..

_"ah,, gray.. " _ tiba-tiba gray membuka matanya.

_"mm,, lucy, kenapa kau tiba-tiba ada dihadapanku?"_

_"ti.. tidak.. " _aku langsung mundur menjauh dan blusing..

"_wah,, ayo katakan? Tadi kau ngapain?" _

_"ti,, tidak.. aku gak ngapa-ngapain koq.. " _ gray mendekatkan wajahnya kewajahku, begitu dekat hingga aku bisa merasakan nafasnya di wajahku. Tentu saja aku langsung blushing karna hal itu. Tapi,,,

"_dasar anak nakal., kau ini manis sekali" _ tangan gray tiba-tiba mengusap kepala ku. Membuatku menjadi semakin malu.

"_mm,, aku akan keluar sebentar.. " _ aku langsung terbangun dan menuju kamar mandi.

**DI DEPAN SEKOLAH SMA FIORE**

Sekolah natsu dan lucy yang dulu. Seorang pria berambut soft pink berdiri di depan sekolah sambil memandangi kedalam sekolah.

"_sudah lama sekali yah.. sudah berapa tahun yah aku tidak bertemu dengan mu.. luce.. kau seperti apa sekarang?" _ natsu berkata dalam hatinya sendiri.

Meninggalkan sekolah itu, natsu berjalan pelan menuju sebuah café.

Aku yang berencana untuk keluar menghirup udara segar juga menuju sebuah café untuk sekedar membeli minuman. Saat aku sedang memilih minuman, seseorang disamping ku juga sedang melihat-lihat menu.

"_mm,, kenapa sepertinya aku mengenal orang ini, tapi siapa yah?" _ aku melirik orang itu penasaran, atas ke bawah. Samping. Belakang. Depan. Aku merasa semua nya tidak asing. Dan rambutnya.. soft pink… _apa itu natsu? _Saat setelah selesai memesan kami sama-sama menoleh. Dan..

"_lu.. luce… kau luce?"_

_"nat,, natsu.. ternyata benar natsu yah?"_

_"hwa.. luce.. lama sekali kita tidak bertemu.. "_

Setelah itu kami memutuskan untuk berbincang sebentar dan menempati meja di sekitar luar café. Kami berbincang-bincang menanyakan kabar masing-masing. Namun…

"_wah,, ternyata itu benar-benar kau ya luce.. aku kaget bisa melihatmu lagi disini. Ku kira aku benar-benar tidak bisa melihatmu lagi. "_

_"ya,, aku juga sama. Ini sudah lama sekali. Sepertinya kau bertambah tinggi. "_

_"benarkah? Sepertinya kau juga sudah bertambah feminism, sekarang kau terlihat seperti seorang wanita. "_

_"haha.. apa maksudmu,, apa dulu aku tidak tampak seperti wanita?"_

_"iya,, dulu kau itu benar-benar seperti laki-laki. Oh, ya.. kenapa saat itu kau tidak mengabariku saat kau pergi?"_

_"mm.. gommen, aku juga terburu-buru. Aku juga mendapatkan kabar mendadak. "_

_"oh, begitu yah? Sekarang kau tinggal dimana.. ?"_

Begitu terus, kami menghabiskan waktu sore itu untuk membicarakan segala hal. Entah kenapa,, jantung ku berdegup sedikit lebih kencang. _Akh,, tidak boleh.. ini tidak boleh.._

_Gray… _ akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk pulang.

"_ .. natsu.. aku pulang yah!"_

_"oke.. hati-hati.. " _

Akhirnya aku berpisah dengannya, dan melambaikan tangan kepadanya.

"_lucy, kau sudah kembali.."_

_"iyah,, maaf aku lama. Es nya jadi mencair.. "_

_"tidak apa, memang kenapa kau bisa selama ini?"_

_"bukan apa-apa, tadi aku hanya bertemu teman lama. "_

_"benarkah? Siapa?"_

_"bukan siapa-siapa, dia hanya teman sekolahku dulu. "_

_"oh, begitu.. baiklah. Ayo kita tambahkan esnya lagi, "_

_"baik.. "_

Maaf gray,, maaf.. aku bukan bermaksud menutupinya.


	3. Chapter 3

**-Chapter 3-**

Hari ini aku dan gray bermaksud untuk mengunjungi makan orang tua ku. Sebelum itu kami mampir ke sebuah toko bunga didekat sana.

"_bibi, bisa kami membeli bunga yang ini?"_

_"oh,, iya. Tunggu sebentar…" _seorang bibi keluar dari dalam ruangan mendekati kami.

"_bi..bibi.. kau…"_

_"kau.. kau lucy kan?"_

_"iyah,, sekarang bibi membuka usaha toko bunga? "_

_"iyah, nak. Kami sudah membuka usaha ini setahun yang lalu. " "natsu,, kemarilah. Ada lucy.."_

_"akh.. bibi. Tidak perlu dipanggilkan natsu. Kami hanya mampir untuk membeli bunga." _Dag dig dug..

_"_ _siapa ibu? Siapa yang datang?"_

Dengan wajah penasaran natsu keluar dari ruangan.

"_lucy,, kau.. " _ sambil melirikkan matanya kearah gray.

"_natsu.. "_

_"kau sedang apa?"_

_"aku ingin membeli bunga, aku ingin mengunjungi makam orang tua ku. "_

_"oh, begitu. Apa aku juga boleh ikut sekalian?"_

_"tentu saja. Mari pergi bersama. "_

Sambil berjalan, kita bertiga mengobrol. Aku juga mengenalkan gray ke natsu. Begitu pun sebaliknya. Setelah mengunjungi makam ayah dan ibu, kami bermaksud untuk sekedar bersantai di sebuah café. Kami berjalan bersama. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba gray menggenggam tangan ku erat. Aku langsung menatapnya seolah mataku bertanya "kenapa?". Menyadari tatapanku, gray menjawabnya dengan tersenyum. Sepertinya aku mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan oleh gray. Dia khawatir..

"_taka pa. jangan pikirkan apapun. "_

_"mm.."_

Aku berbisik pada gray untuk menenangkannya.

"_natsu,, bagaimana kabar lisanna?"_

_"oh,, dia sudah pindah lagi dari kota ini. "_

_"apa ayahnya masih suka berpindah-pindah pekerjaan?"_

_"ya, kurasa begitu. Dia hanya menetap disini selama beberapa bulan. Lalu pindah lagi kekota lain. Beberapa tahun ini dia belum pernah kembali kesini. "_

_"mm.. ku kira dia akan menetap disini. "_

_"yah,, mungkin itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Apa lagi kau juga pergi, aku merasa sedikit frustasi karna kesepian. "_

_"ah, maaf aku tidak bermaksud meninggalkanmu sendiri" _

_"apa kalian dulu begitu dekat?" _tanya gray kepada ku

"_mm.. iyah. Sedikit. " _ jawab aku.

"_m.. kurasa aku harus pulang. Ini sudah hampir sore. " _pamit natsu

"_ ba.. baiklah… jane.. natsu.. "_

Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi seperti aneh, hawa yang begitu suram. Saat aku menatap mata mereka, seakan-akan ada petir yang menyambar dari pandangan mereka.

**saat kembali kerumah**

"_gray.. "_

_"mm.. maaf lucy, aku lelah. Aku ingin tidur lebih awal.. "_

_"ba.. baiklah.. istirahatlah.. "_

Aku tau.. gray marah.. dia itu memang sedikit protektif. Bahkan dulu, dia tak mengijinkan ku untuk mempunyai teman laki-laki. Aku benci sifatnya yang seperti itu. Dan sampai besok paginya, dia benar-benar tidak keluar kamar.

"_gray,, ayo sudah pagi.. aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan.. "_

Sepuluh menit aku menunggu di depan pintu kamarnya. Tapi dia tidak juga keluar. Saat ku coba membuka pintunya, ternyata pintunya tidak dikunci. Lalu aku perlahan masuk, takut nanti gray akan marah karna aku masuk tanpa izin. Namu..

"_gray.. maaf. Aku masuk sebelum kau izinkan.. "_

Tapi aneh, gray tidak terbangun. Padahal biasanya dia sangat peka. Lalu aku menghampiri ke tempat tidurnya.

"_gray.. kau kenapa?" _aku memegang keningnya "_badanmu panas sekali.. apa kau sakit?" _

"_lucy.. sepertinya aku memang sakit.. uhukk.. "_

_"kau pasti flu. Aku akan menyiapkan makan dan obat dulu. "_

_"tunggu.. kau disini saja.. " _gray menarik tanganku, dan menggenggamnya dengan erat. Badannya begitu panas. Aku mengkhawatirkannya, apa ini karna dia bertemu natsu..

Selang berapa lama, akhirnya gray mau melepaskan genggamannya. Aku langsung menyiapkan makan dan obat untuknya.

"_kau kenapa gray? Apa ini karna kau bertemu natsu..?"_

_"tidak.. aku hanya kelelahan."_

_"jangan bohong.. kenapa kau tak pernah bisa merubah sikapmu yang seperti itu. Jangan seperti itu, itu akan selalu menyiksamu.. "_

_" apa nya yang jangan.. aku hanya ingin melindungi apa yang menjadi milikku.. "_

_"tapi bukan seperti ini caranya, aku benci sikap mu yang seperti ini. " _ aku langsung mebalikkan badanku membelakangi gray.

"_ hentikan,, jangan pernah membenci ku.. " _ gray langsung memelukku dari belakang..

"_gray.. "_

_"maaf lucy,, aku hanya terlalu menyayangimu.. "_

_"jangan seperti ini.. jangan berlebihan .. "_

_"maaf.. aku hanya khawatir.. "_

_"istirahatlah,, kau akan segera sembuh. "_ perlahan aku melepaskan pelukan tangannya.

Aku langsung menuju ke kamarku. "_bodoh,, kenapa kau seperti itu. Aku benci sikap mu yang seperti itu. Aku pasti tidak akan bisa bertahan. Apa lagi sekarang aku telah bertemu natsu kembali. Perasaan yang dulu bisa saja datang lagi kan.. " _

Tok.. tok..

"_lucy,, biarkan aku masuk. Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan. "_

_"mm.. masuklah.. "_

_Cklik.._

_"ada apa.. "_

_"boleh aku duduk disitu?"_

_"ya,, duduklah.. apa yang ingin kau sampaikan?"_

_"aku akan pulang .. besok.. "_

_"mm.." _ aku sangat kaget mendengarnya. Dia tidak pernah berubah. Selalu saja mengambil keputusan sesukanya. "_Lalu? "_

_"kau ikut?"_

_"mm.. tidak. Aku masih ingin disini. "_

_"kenapa? Apa karna teman lamamu itu?"_

_"kenapa kau selalu berfikir seperti itu. Aku masih merindukan ayah dan ibu. Aku akan tinggal beberapa hari lagi. "_

_"baiklah,, pulanglah kalau kau sudah selesai dengan urusan mu. "_

_"ya.. "_

_"aku keluar, aku akan mengemas barang-barang ku. "_

_"baiklah.. "_

Setelah gray keluar, ponsel ku berdering. **Lucy.. apa kau luang mala mini. Aku ingin mengajakmu ke taman yang dulu sering kita datangi bersama. –natsu-**

Lalu setelah membaca pesan itu, aku langsung menjawabnya **iyah natsu, aku akan kesana jam 7. –lucy-**

Aku langsung menuju ke taman biasa.

"_huah.. sudah lama sekali yah.. sepertinya tidak ada yang berubah dalam 3 tahun ini."_

_"tentu saja ada yang berubah.. " _ seseorang tiba-tiba berbicara pelan di telingaku.

"_hwa.. natsu. Sejak kapan kau dibelakangku? Seperti hantu saja. Datangnya tanpa suara begitu.."_

_"yak,, enak saja kau bilang aku hantu. Mana ada hantu setampan ini?"_

_"nani.. ? tampan? Hahhahaa"_

_"hmm,.. memangnya aku ini tidak tampan? "_

_"m.. bukan begitu, kau mau aku jujur atau bohong?"_

_"sepertinya akan lebih baik jika kau bohong.. hahaha..sudah lupakan.. apa gray dirumah?"_

_"iyah,.. dia sedang mengemasi barang-barangnya. "_

_"mengemasi. . ? memangnya kalian sudah akan kembali kesana?"_

_"tidak,, hanya gray yang akan pulang. Aku masih ingin disini. Aku masih merindukan orang tua ku. "_

_"kenapa tiba-tiba.. ?"_

_"entahlah. Sepertinya dia merasa cemburu pada mu.. "_

_"cemburu.. ?"_

_"um.. sifatnya memang begitu. Dia terlalu protektif. "_

_"apa kalian bertengkar?"_

_"au.. shhshh.. " _ aku merintih sakit karna natsu menggenggam pergelangan tangan ku yang terluka karna pertengkaran tadi dengan gray.

"_ kenapa dengan tangan mu?"_

_"ti.. tidak.. tidak kenapa-kenapa?"_

_"jangan bohong.. apa ini terluka..sejak kapan"_

_"entahlah.. " _ aku langsung menarik tangan ku dan menyembunyikannya. Namun entah kenapa air mataku tiba-tiba menetes perlahan. Aku merasa bukan hanya tangan ku yang terluka, hati ku juga seperti ikut terluka..

"_luce.. kau menangis?"_

_"hm.. tidak.. entahlah, sepertinya angin membuat mataku perih.. aku jadi mengeluarkan air mata..hahaha.. "_

_"sudah lah, jangan berbohong lagi.. aku muak dengan kata-kata bohong mu itu. ."_

_"natsu .. aku bukan bermaksud begitu."_

_"aku tahu.. kau hanya ingin melindungi gray kan.. ! hentikanlah, sekarang.. dia itu laki-laki. Dia yang seharusnya melindungimu. Bukan melukaimu.. aku takkan bisa memaafkan dia..kalau kau berbuat seperti ini. "_

_"natsu… "_

_"hm.. jangan sampai dia melukaimu lagi. Jika aku tahu di mengulanginya. Aku akan mengambil mu darinya.. " _sambil tersenyum dia menatap dan mendekatkan keningnya di kening ku..

"_um.. baiklah… "_

_"tenang saja.. katakan saja jika dia menyakitimu, aku tidak akan kalah dari orang seperti dia. "_

_"hahaha.. " _ saat ini benar-benar seperti 3 tahun yang lalu, sebelum aku pergi dan sebelum lisanna datang. Aku mengingatnya kembali, semua hal yang berusaha aku lupakan selama ini. Aku mengingatnya kembali. Dan aku merasa begitu damai lagi..

Natsu.. ajak aku kembali…

Disisi lain gray memperhatikan lucy dan natsu dari balik pohon. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dan meninju pohon itu sekuat tenaga. Hingga tangannya terluka..

"_baiklah, natsu.. lucy.. jika itu pilihan kalian.. kalian berani berurusan dengan ku.. "_

**_Bersambung yah…_**


	4. Chapter 4

**-chapter 4—**

**Sekedar membahas sedikit tentang kehidupan gray dicerita ini yah. ****J**

Gray sesungguhnya adalah anak dari seorang mavia yang paling dicari. Namun keluarga mereka sudah sangat ahli untuk menutupi identitas mereka. Gray tumbuh di keluarga yang keras. Dia adalah anak terakhir dari 2 bersaudara. Kakaknya telah lama di penjara. Namun sekitar 2 hari lagi adalah waktu pembebasan kakaknya. Mereka adalah keluarga pembunuh bayaran yang terkenal paling mahal dan juga keluarga yang terkenal dengan ketampanan dan kecantikan nya. Walau gray hanya dua bersaudara, namun sepupu gray yang cantik yaitu juvia juga bergabung di kelompok itu.. Gadis itu sangat tergila-gila dengan gray, maka dari itu dia berani untuk masuk ke keluarga fullbuster sebagai seorang mavia. Kemampuannya juga tidak bisa di remehkan. Keahliannya memainkan samurai sangat luar biasa. Walau tidak pandai memainkan samurai tapi gray adalah seorang penembak jitu. Keakuratan perhitungan sasaran tembaknya juga tidak diragukan. Ia bahkan bisa menembak dari jarak sejauh 1 km. sebenarnya ia tidak pernah diizinkan untuk mencintai seorang gadis, karena bagi keluarganya, cinta hanya hal yang sia-sia, bahkan kau bisa mati karna hal tersebut. Namun setelah bertemu lucy, gray merasakan cinta itu, dan selalu menentang ayah dan keluarganya. Keluarga yang sering ia temui bersama lucy hanyalah seorang bibi pembantu di rumahnya. Walau gray bisa merasakan cinta kepada lucy , tetap saja gray tidak bisa mengurangi sifat protektif dan emosionalnya. Karna dia lahir di keluarga yang penuh dengan kekerasan.

"_ Gray sama.. kau sudah kembali.. ?"_

_"oi,, juvia. Iya aku sudah kembali. Bagaimana keadaan rumah?"_

_" hmm ,,, seperti biasa. Paman juga semakin emosional karna kau pergi dengan gadis pirang itu. "_

_"hah.. aku lelah. Aku akan pergi istirahat. "_

_"tunggu gray. Kau tahu.. lion akn bebas besok. Paman berencana untuk menyambutnya. "_

_"merepotkan saja. . baiklah.. biarkan aku istirahat. Keluar lah.. "_

_"um… gray sama.. " _ **dia itu selalu seperti itu. Kenapa dia selalu dingin kepadaku. Bukankah aku lebih baik dari pada gadis lemah itu. **juvia mengumpat sendiri dalam hatinya.

Xxxx

"_ayah.. aku kembali… "_

_"oh,, lion.. kau sudah bebas. Baguslah.. aku mengadakan ini untuk menyambutmu.. "_

_"wah,, kau merepotkan sekali. Tapi bagus lah..aku juga lapar… "_

_"kau sudah kembali? Lion?"_

_"oi,, gray.. kau masih hidup? Hahaha"_

_"memangnya aku semudah itu mati.? Jangan remehkan aku, bodoh.. setidaknya aku tidak pernah tertangkap sepertimu. "_

_"bagaimana mungkin kau bisa tertangkap kalau kau hanya mengambil sedikit pekerjaan murahan. Harga untuk dirimu juga tidak menarik.. "_

_"apa kau bilang.. bocah sialan…"_

Kilat langsung memancar dari mereka berdua.

"_baiklah, ayah..aku akan pergi kekamar ku. Aku merindukan sekali tidur nyaman dikasurku.."_

_"oke.. istirahatlah lion.. "_

Selang beberapa menit lion terhenti di koridor.

Swingggg…

Sebuah pisau kecil dengan cepat tertancap di dinding.

"_ekh,, tenang lah lion.. aku bukan orang luar koq.. "_

_"siapa kau.. ?" _lion bertanya karna juvia tidak kelihatan di dalam kegelapan koridor

_"aku juvia.. sepupu mu.. "_

Lion langsung melangkahkan kaki mendekati juvia..

"_ka.. kau… kau manis sekaliiii,…. Siapa tadi namamu?"_

_"na..nani…? ekhm.. aku juvia.. juvia… "_

_"juvia.. nama yang begitu bagus.. mau kah kau menjadi pacarku?"_

_"a..apa? pa..pa.. pacar?"_

_"iyah.. kau mau kan?"_

_"bodoh,, aku ini sepupumu.. "_

_"memangnya kenapa? Aku langsung menyukaimu koq.. " _ lion mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah juvia yang terpojok.

"_ehm,.. pergilah.. kau bilang kau ingin istirahat. Aku hanya bermaksud untuk memperkenalkan diri. "_

_"m.. baiklah.. kita akan bertemu lagi nanti .. gadis manis.. "_

**Maniss..? **kenapa gray tidak pernah mengatakan itu kepada ku? Apa mata gray itu bermasalah..

-fairy tail-

Saat sore, juvia melihat gray sedang duduk sendirian di loteng depan kamarnya. Juvia langsung menghampirinya.

"_ada apa gray?"_

_"eh.. sejak kapan kau disitu?"_

_"sejak tadi .. "_

_"benarkah?"_

_"iya,, kau kenapa. Semenjak kembali wajahmu terlihat murung..? jangan bilang karna gadis itu?"_

_"kenapa memangnya kalau karna dia. Itu bukan urusanmu.. "_

_"tentu daja itu urusanku.. karna aku selalu menyukai gray.. kenapa kau selalu bersikap seperti itu. aku peduli pada gray.. "_

_"bodoh.. aku sama sekali tidak tertarik padamu.. pergilah.. aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat.. "_

_"apa?baiklah,, aku pergi.. "_

_-_fairy tail-

Esok hari ayah gray melakukan pertemuan karna ada misi mendadak yang harus diselesaikan. Setelah pembicaraan, ayah gray memutuskan untuk memerintahkan gray untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini.

"_tidak.. aku tidak mau.. aku sedang tidak ingin melakukan pekerjaan. "_

Karena gray menolak dan langsung pergi, ayah gray sangat marah. Juvia yang mengetahui sebab kenapa gray menolak langsung melaporkannya kepada pamannya itu.

_" paman,, aku tahu kenapa gray bersikap seperti itu.. "_

_"kenapa ?"_

_"gray sedang merasa risau karna gadis pirang yang dicintainya telah meninggalkannya… "_

_"apa..? bocah kurang ajar. Sudah kukatakan jangan pernah masuk dalam persoalan cinta.. trod, cepat kurung gray didalam kamarnya. Jangan biarkan dia keluar. Dan bawa gadis itu kemati. Hidup/mati.. cepat… "_

_"tenanglah ayah.. aku yang akan membawa gadis itu. sepertinya ini menyenangkan.. "_

_"baiklah.. cepat bawa gadis itu. "_

_"baik ayah.. serahkan padaku.. "_

_-_fairy tail-

"_luce.. besok kita pergi ketaman bermain yuk.. "_

_"apa? Taman bermain.. ?"_

_"iyah.. kau mau kan?"_

_"mm.. sudah lama sekali yah? Baiklah.. "_

_"oke ,, aku akan menjemputmu besok.. "_

_"um.. "_

Lalu, kami pergi ke taman bermain.. aku teringat saat dulu aku ingin menyatakan perasaan ku terhadap natsu.. aku jadi langsung blusing.. tapi tiba-tiba..

"_luce.. aku ingin naik gondola untuk yang pertama..ayo.."_

_"kenapa? Bukannya paling enak untuk yang terakhir?"_

_"aku ingin yang pertama. Ayo lah.. ini akan jadi hal yang menyenangkan.. "_

_"mm.. baiklah.. ayo .. "_

Saat di gondola..

"_luce, ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu.. "_

_"apa.. ?" _ jantungku langsung berdegup dan tiba-tiba saja blushing.

"_aku,, menyukai luce.. aku senang kau kembali jadi aku bisa mengatakan ini kepadamu. Aku kira aku takkan bisa mengatakan ini hingga kematianku.. "_

_"natsu.. apa ini sungguhan? "_

_"iyah.. aku sungguhan.. aku serius.. apa kau mau menerima ku? Atau kau ada hubungan khusus dengan pria kemarin ituh?"_

_"mm.. iya natsu. Dia adalah pacarku.. bukannya aku tidak mau menerima mu.. tapi gray.. "_

_"iyah.. aku mengerti.. aku bisa menunggu mu koq.. "_

_"um.. natsu.. gomenne.. dan arigatou.. "_

_"iyah.. hehe.."_

**Jegrek**

Tiba-tiba semua wahana terhenti..

**Pengumuman kepada semua pengunjung. Kami mohon maaf karna saat ini wahana tidak bisa di jalankan karena adanya kerusakan pada aliran listrik. Mohon untuk bersabar. Kami akan segera memperbaikinya. Untuk wahana yang tertutup, harap membuka jendela agar udara bisa masuk. Kami mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamanan ini. Terima kasih atas pengertiannya. **

**"**_natsu.. cepat buka jendelanya. Ini sudah mulai pengap.. "_

_" iyah.. ta.. tapi.. ini keras sekali.. aku tidak bisa membukanya.. "_

_"uhuk.. tidak bisakah? Aku merasa sesak.. "_

1 jam sudah mereka terkurung didalam gondola.

"_luce.. bertahan lah.. arghh.. kenapa jendela ini tidak bisa terbuka.. kusso… "_

_"natsu.. apa belum menyala? Aku begitu lemas.. "_

_"luce.. gommen.. "_

Natsu yang juga kehabisan udara akhirnya juga pingsan di tempat

-fairy tail-

Beberapa saat setelah itu, natsu terbangun..pelan.. pelan dia membuka matanya. Dan

"_ini.. ini dimana?.. sial.. aku lemas sekali.. luce… luce… dimana dia?"_

Saat memantapkan matanya untuk terbuka natsu melihat lucy yang terikat di sebuah bangku di dalam gudang..

"_LLUUUCCEEEEE…"_

Go to next chapter..


	5. Chapter 5

**_-_****chapter 5—**

"_kalian.. kalian siapa?"_

_"apa kau tidak mengenali aku , bocah tengik?"_

_"k..kau… gray.. ?"_

_"haha.. ternyata kau mengenali aku. Apa kabar….-?"_

_"nt.. natsu.. natsu… ugh.. dimana ini. Kenapa begini.. ?"_

_"luce.. !"_

_"natsu.. " _ aku memanggil natsu sambil menangis karna aku . dan dalam keadaan terikat begini. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi.. ?

"_oi.. natsu. Kau tahu kenapa kau ada disini?"_

_"kenapa? Kenapa kau membawa kami seperti ini. Lepaskan luce.. "_

_"hahaha… mana mungkin aku melepaskan kalian. Kalian tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi padaku setelah lucy menghianatiku?"_

_"gr.. gray.. apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau seperti ini.?"_

_"kau.. gadis sialan, kau tidak menyadari apa yang kau perbuat kepada ku?"_

_"gray.. lepaskan. . tolong lepaskan kami.. "_

_"haha.. tidak mungkin. Aku sudah terlanjur membenci mu.. kau lihat saja apa yang bisa kuperbuat pada kalian.. "_

_"diam kau gray sialan…. …. "_

Bugh.. natsu melancarkan tinjunya kewajah gray..

"_hahaha.. kau masih memiliki tenaga? Betul, betul sekali. Kau harus melawan, jika tidak ini takkan menarik.. hahaa… ayo hajar dia… "_

Bugh. . bugh. . bugh.. bugh..

Natsu yang dikeroyok tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Seluruh tubuhnya dipenuhi luka dan darah. Aku yang terikat begini hanya bisa menangis.. **apa yang harus aku perbuat? Tolong.. tolong hentikan ini.. **

Saat gray melancarkan serangan terakhirnya dengan berniat melemparkan kursi besi disana, tanpa berfikir panjang aku langsung berlari kea rah natsu..

"_hentikannn…nn…n.n.n.n..n. "_

_"agh… kau taka pa lucy..?"_

_"gr..gray… ? kenapa kalian ?"_

_"itu bukan aku, itu adalah kakaku.. dia menyamar sebagai aku.. "_

_"apa.. ? kenapa?"_

_"itu perintah ayah. Lucy,, maaf. Aku benar-benar telah menyakitimu. "_

_"gray.. "_

_"gray sama.. kenapa kau bisa disana..? apa yang kau lakukan?"_

_"minggirlah juvia. Bocah dungu itu harus diberi pelajaran. Berikan pedang mu.. akan ku tunjukkan bagaimana keluarga kita sesungguhnya.. "_

_"tidak lion.. jangan sakiti gray.. "_

_Hia….bhusss_

_Tes.. tes.. _

_"darah…? Gray.. kau.. ?"_

_"hm.. lucy. Baguslah. Kau harus tetap hidup. Maafkan a… a… ku.. "_

_"graaayyyyy… "_

_"kussoo… kau…. Bagaimana bisa kau membunuh adikmu sendiri? Sial… "_

**_Bugh.. bugh… bugh.. _**

**_"_**_luce.. ayo bawa gray pergi dari sini.. cepat.."_

_"baik.. natsu.. "_

Setibanya di rumah sakit, gray langsung di tangani oleh dokter.

**Dikamar rumah sakit**

Pelan-pelan gray mulai terjaga.

"_gray.. kau sudah sadar?"_

_"kau.. lucy.. kenapa kau disini? Ini di..?"_

_"ini di rumah sakit. Tenanglah.."_

_"kenapa?.. akh.. perutku.. sakit sekali.."_

_"apa kau tidak ingat gray?"_

_"mm… sepertinya aku ingat.. kau.. apa kau terluka?"_

_"tidak.. tidak sama sekali. " _ aku lalu meneteskan air mata karna tidak sanggup melihat gray seperti ini. Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah.

"_gommen gray… aku benar-benar minta maaf.. "_

_"kenapa minta maaf, ini semua salahku.. "_

_"tidak,, ini karna aku. Kau terluka parah seperti ini. "_

_"haha,, akh, kenapa kau seperti anak kecil, aku baik-baik saja. " _ sambil menahan sakit

"_bukan hanya itu, sebelum kau pulang aku mengatakan kalau aku membenci sikap protektif mu itu. tapi kau telah berubah. Padahal sebelum ini aku.. aku benar-benar meninggalkanmu. "_

_"kau masih bisa kembali koq.. "_

_"jangan seperti itu, aku akan semakin merasa bersalah.. "_

_"haha… mm.. kenapa? Apa kau ingin kembali pada bocah itu?"_

_"mm.. gray.. aku sungguh menyesal.."_

_"haha.. dewasa lah.. aku juga sudah mengetahuinya sebelum ini. Pergilah.. aku taka apa-apa.."_

_"gray… maaf… "_

_"sudahlah,, aku baik-baik saja. Dia sedang menunggu mu.. pergilah.. "_

_"arigatou gray.. aku akan mengunjungi mu lagi.. "_

_"hehe… " _ gray hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman

Setelah lucy keluar dan pergi menemui natsu.

"_isk..isk…iskk… bodoh.. kau terlalu baik.. bocah bodoh.. kau akan baik-baik saja.. "_ setelah lucy pergi, gray menangis bukan karna ia merasa sakit tapi Ia merasa hatinya begitu terluka. Tapi ia paham bahwa sebenarnya ia hanya ingin lucy bahagia. Walau itu membuatnya terluka…

Lucy berlari menemui natsu di taman biasa..

"_natsu… "_

_"luce… apa kau kembali?"_

_"um.. aku pulang…. "_

_"benarkah?"_

_"iyah,, aku tinggal. Dengan mu.. "_

_"hmm,,, selamat datang kembali. Luce.. __J__"_

_"um.. "_

Lucy berlari ke pelukan natsu.. dengan di temani hembusan angin dan daun yang berguguran, mereka merasakan kehangatan dan kebahagiaan. Begitu pun gray.. air mata dan kesedihannya ikut pergi bersama hembusan angin karna ia tau, orang yang dicintainya akan bahagia..

**TAMAT**

**ARIGATOU MINNA ****J**

**DWAY KIRYU-AUTHOR FANFICTION-FAIRY TAIL**


End file.
